That Perfect Dance With That One Special Person
by LovatoGlee
Summary: What should have happened after the cast left Sonny alone on the set. Do all Proms really end in disaster? Tag to Promises, Prom-misses. Channy! First fanfiction.


**Hey guys so this is my first fanfiction, I just wrote it because I didn't feel like doing my actually work for school in 2 weeks, so I had this idea for a while so I decided to just sit down and write it. Hope you enjoy it. **

Sonny's POV

To say that tonight has been eventful is an understatement, it all started when I thought that the studio should have a Prom. However I soon realised that putting on a prom is so much work, epecially when my castmates refused to help set up and I was left on my own to run the night's festivities. The night was filled with endless things I had to do, setting up (okay I did get a little help with that from the cast after I made them), Marshall almost finding out but been distracted with a "prize" he won (Thanks to Zora and Nico), providing food (which turned out to be an endless job due to those stupid Tween Gladiators constant prescene around the snack table.

This was not the Prom Night I had dreamed of, I wanted to have fun with my friends, have some of my nice food I had made (not serve it for the whole night), watch everyone dance, cheer Tawni after she "won" Prom Queen but most importantly, have that perfect dance with a very special guy. And I kinda was hoping it would be Chad, even though I did univite him (he is so annoying) but there was a part of me that wanted him at Prom. Sadly though that never happened, and will most likely never happen. After my cast left me alone in the place where my dream Prom was supposed to be, my thoughts took over my brain and I was imagining myself dancing with my dream guy.

During this I heard a voice, it couldn't of been who I was thinking of. Chad? It couldn't have been but low and behold there he was walking towards me with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, I see you finally made it." He said as he walked closer towards me.

"Chad?" I aksed still consfused. "What are you still doing here I thought you would be the first to go."

"Which is why I had to the last to go." Typical Chad.

"Well Chad you were right, all proms end in disaster." I hated when Chad was right, more so right now because all I wanted was this Prom to be amazing not a disaster.

"Do they Sonny?" Boy, here we go "Do they really? Because sometimes I heard you get to have that perfect dance with that one speical person"

I saw him pull something out of his pocket, an earphone?

"Guess your gonna have to settle for me."

I smiled, these moments with Chad are the moments I felt myself fall deeper in love with him. I could never tell him that though, he would just make fun of me and say that of course I would fall for 'The Chad Dylan Cooper'. Then Bam! Back to his cocky self. I took the earphone from him and we started to slow dance, I however soon noticed something was missing.

"You gonna press play?"

"You know what, I don't think so."

"Why?" I questioned, very confused on what he was doing.

"Because I just like this moment, just me, you, alone. I don't want some sappy love song to ruin this moment of bliss between us." I smiled, he does care didn't he. I really hope something happens soon though I can't handle just dancing with him in silence. I laid my head on his shoulder as we continued to sway, I heard his heartbeat. It sounded like it was going 100 kilometres an hour.

"Chad, are you okay?" I said as I looked up into his eyes with concern.

"Yeah, fine." he said as he pulled some hair that had fallen onto my face behind my ear. "Did I mention how beautiful you look tonight?"

I blushed.

"Yeah right, I'm in a mermaid suit."

"Believe me, your beautiful in my eyes."

Then it happend, he leaned down and allowed his lips to caption my in the best kiss I had ever recieved in my life. He cupped my face and gently stroked my cheeks while we moved our lips with each others. Sadly he pulled away a minute later and we both stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Chad broke the silence.

"Well Monroe, I believe you got your perfect Prom night now."

"Yeah, it may have not been an disaster after all."

With that we both walked out of the room hand in hand with my head on his shoulder enjoying the bliss of what had occured only minutes earlier.

**Did you enjoy it, please review it for me, it would be helpfuly for me and I do wish to improve my writing skills as I continue writing. Be sure to check out my Wattpad (link in profile) to check out some of my original stories as well.  
><strong>


End file.
